Defying Gravity (Glinda POV)
by LightOfTheHalo
Summary: The "Defying Gravity"-scene from the musical Wicked written in words. I basically decided to put the Defying Gravity-scene into words, as I was listening to it today and got inspired. Either you like it or not...I have used some lines from the scene, and I've changed most of them to make them fit as a dialogue. Glinda's point of view.


We slammed the door shut behind us, and Elphaba managed to block it with a broom. Panting, I turned to her.  
"Elphaba!" I said, with anger in my voice. "Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?" My friend spun around, staring at me.  
"I hope you're happy now," I continued to rant. "I hope you think you're really clever!"  
"I hope you're happy too!" she shouted. "I hope you're proud of yourself, Glinda!" It didn't occur to any of us that we didn't sound happy in the slightest. We stood there for at least two minutes, just glaring at each other. Then suddenly - from all around us, it seemed - Madame Morrible's voice rang, loud and and clear. Telling all of Oz to hunt Elphaba down, that she had committed terrible crimes, that she should be afraid of the Wizard. The green girl shivered with anger.  
"It's the Wizard who should be afraid..." she said, and I could hear the suppressed anger in her voice. "Of me."

"Elphie..." I said eventually, "listen to me. Just...say you're sorry. You can still be with the Wizard, just like you want!" Elphaba sighed deeply.  
"I know," she said. "But I don't want it. No...no, I can't want it anymore." I waited for her to explain this sudden change of mind and heart to me.  
"It's like...something has changed. Within me. I'm just through with playing by the rules of their game." I guessed that "they" were the Wizard, Madame Morrible and possibly the rest of Oz.  
"Elphie," I began, but she interrupted me.  
"It's too late to change what I've seen, what I now know. I know too much. I'm gonna run, Glinda. I'm just gonna close my eyes and...and leap." I just kept staring at her. What was she talking about? The words sounded beautiful, but I didn't want to understand them.  
"I'm gonna defy gravity" she said. "I'll try it."  
"You can't possibly-" I began, but was interrupted by Elphaba yet again.  
"You can't stop me, Glinda. You can't bring me down" she said stubbornly.  
"Can't you see? It's delusional!" I protested quickly.  
"I'm through accepting all these limits that people pretend exist. I can't change everything, but I'll never know until I try."

I knew she was right. Of course she was.  
"But-"  
"I've already lost the love I was afraid I'd lose. If that's love, it comes at much too high a cost" Elphaba continued. "Kiss me goodbye, Glinda." If only it were that easy, I thought.  
"Or come with me. Think of what we could do together. We'd be invincible!" The green girl held out her broomstick that she had fetched to me. "Together we're unlimited."  
"I know, Elphie" I said. Her words strangely made sense to me now. "There wouldn't be a fight we wouldn't win." Elphaba nodded to encourage me.  
"But I can't. This is your choice," I continued. "I hope you're happy with it." With that, I put a cloak over her shoulders. "Here. Put this around you" I added, making sure she wouldn't lose it. I could see her sadness, but she was still determined to go.  
"I hope you're happy with yours, my friend" she said, smiling softly.

At that moment, the guards shoved the doors open.  
"There they are!" one of them shouted.  
"Get them!" another one commanded. One of them grabbed hold of me and started pulling me in the direction of the door.  
"No! Get off me!" I squealed.  
"Let her go, she's got nothing to do with it!" Elphaba screamed. "It's me!"  
"Elphie, no!"  
"It's me!" she cried, lifting into the air on her broom. She looked so amazing and superior in the sky with all the guards on the ground, as they had fallen backwards out of surprise and shock. It was just such a shame that she had come to the point of running away instead of fighting. But I knew she had to, and I don't think I've ever been more proud than I was at that moment.

"Glinda, look to the western sky if you'd care to find me some day!" Elphaba called to me. "And, as someone told me lately, 'everyone deserves the chance to fly'!" She breathed heavily, and my heart was racing.  
"I may be flying alone, but at least I'm free," she carried on. "Would you bring a message from me to the rest of Oz?" I nodded, waiting.  
"Tell them that I'm defying gravity, and that nobody, not even the Wizard can bring me down!" With a last cry of freedom, she disappeared to the western sky, just like she said she would.  
"Get her! She's completely wicked!" someone shouted. The guards and lots of other people began their hunt, and I was left all alone.


End file.
